Myraneth Accolte: The Elf Who Began the Legend
by JennaGreenleaf
Summary: The story of the original Myraneth Accolte, the girl who ran with wolves. This is a tenth walker story. What really happened in the War of the Ring, and how the Sisters of Myraneth came to be. I don't own LOTR, but I do own anything you don't recognize.
1. Ten Walkers

Ten Walkers

1

I sat in a room with my sister. She was braiding my hair back into the traditional over-the-ear warrior braids as we oversaw a secret council meeting. Our Father knew we were there.

"—very well, eight companions. Together you shall be the Fellowship of the Ring," Father told the council.

I looked over the nine members. Legolas, the blonde Prince who I had half-raised from a baby after his mother had passed, and Aragorn, my human foster brother. Gandalf they Grey, who had come to Middle Earth when I was barely 100. Another man, Boromir, captain of Gondor, and a Dwarf, Gimli, Gloin's son. Then the four precious hobbits. Stout Samwise, brave Frodo, loyal Meriadoc, and foolish but devoted Peregrin.

I turned to Arwen, "I'm going," I said, "You may be bound to Rivendell, Arwen, but I am not."

"I never could sway you, Myraneth. Go. Protect Aragorn and Frodo."

"I will, _streth nin_." I told her, and jumped out the window.

I landed in the midst of the council. Father and Aragorn stared, and Legolas looked only slightly amused.

"Not eight companions, but nine. I am accompanying the fellowship."

"Myraneth!" Aragorn hissed.

"Don't even try to talk me out of it, Estel." I told him, stroking the arrow I held between my thumb and forefinger, "Arwen may have her magic bound here, but I do not, Ada," I turned and knelt to Frodo, "As long as you carry this evil, I will help you. I pledge my dagger and my bow to you, little one."

"Myraneth, stop this instance!'

I turned to my Father, "Ada, I will see this quest over. It is my life to give to whom I wish. I will die before I see the Ring in the hands of the enemy."

"Myraneth—"Gandalf started.

"My pledge is made, Mithrandir," I drew my dagger and placed it against my forearm. Before anyone could stop me, I made a small incision in my skin. My blood—a strange blue colour that I shared with no other on earth—dripped onto the metal. It turned blue, too, "I bind myself to thee," I said in Elfish, "You have my word, till the end of all things." My magic reverberated around the council. The men winced, the dwarves more so. The Elves, especially Legolas and my father, looked on in awe.

"I hope you know what you are doing, Myraneth." Ada whispered.

"Have I been wrong before? And anyway, the _myraneth_ will guide us. They know this Middle Earth better than anyone. The wolves respond to me, and me alone. Ada, the _myraneth_ will guide us."

"Very well, _myraneth Accolte_."

"What's myraneth?" The youngest hobbit asked. Pippin, they all called him.

I told him, "Watch," and I whistled.

A black and silver wolf bounded into the circle. He was giant. Six feet tall at his shoulders, his head was enormous. He was easily bigger than the average horse. He bounded up to me and promptly licked Aragorn from waist to hairline. Silverfang had always loved Aragorn.

"His name is Silverfang. He, along with all of his kind and his smaller cousins, are the _myraneth._"

"Wolves?" Frodo asked.

"Do not show him fear, and he will not hurt you. He is wild at heart, but he will not harm friends. Let him memorize your scent. You know they are _mellon_, don't you, boy?" It was then Pippin's turn to be licked. He came out of it drenched and laughing.

"The Fellowship of the Ring. Ten walkers. Very well."

Later on that night, Ada felt he had made the wrong decision, for I suffered another one of my seizures. My cries, usually silent, awoke Arwen, Ada, Aragorn, Gandalf, and half the beings in Rivendell.

"You cannot allow her on this quest, Ada!" Arwen cried as she pinned my arms to my sides. I was held paralyzed in my agony.

"Her vow has been made," This was Gandalf, "Had it not been, I wouldn't have let her near this quest."

"These have not ailed her in years. I fear the exposure to so much evil has renewed them. Estel, watch over her. Ask Legolas to do the same."


	2. An Emarasment of a Gondorian

2

I awoke, pale and shaky, at dawn. I wandered to the garden, where I was soon joined by one of my favourite people, Bilbo Baggins. He brought his young nephew and heir, Frodo Baggins, the ringbearer.

"Was that you last night, my lady? I fear you woke half the valley." Bilbo asked.

"Yes, it was me."

"It is the same as what ailed you afore, is it? I had thought you were over that."

"So had I," I admitted, "But alas! It seems it will ail me to the end of my days. Farwell, Mister Bilbo, Master Frodo, for I am weary and must retire to my chambers."

"Farwell then, Myraneth."

As I was leaving, I heard Bilbo say, "A better Elf you won't find anywhere. You listen to her, Frodo, for what she says matters. Her wolves whisper things to her from all over Middle Earth. Keep her close, she is an excellent ally to have."

I didn't stay to hear Frodo's response.

By the time the halls were busy, I was up and about, as if my fit had not occurred. As I packed for the journey on the morrow, I had some unexpected visitors. My maid and best friend, Rainelle, knocked and entered, escorting the two youngest hobbits.

Hobbits are amazing creatures. I once heard Gandalf say that you can learn all there is to know about their customs in a short time, yet after years and years, they can still surprise you.

"Welcome, Master Peregrin and Master Meriadoc. I trust the morning finds you well?"

"Very well, indeed, my lady. Can the same be said for you?" Meriadoc queried.

"Ah, yes, I am well. Please, just call me Myraneth. My lady just will not do for our journey."

"As well, if you could call us Pippin and Merry. The others are just too much of a mouthful."

"Aye, Merry. What rings you here on this fine morn?"

"Only to query if you are well, Myraneth."

I laughed, "You heard the disturbances of last night."

"It was hard not to."

_"Pippin!"_

"No worries, Merry. I imagine it was. I am in good health, thought. Fits like those have ailed me since I was an Elfling, many centuries past. They do not bother me in the morning, very much. I am sorry to have disturbed your rest."

"No matter, Myraneth. It did not last."

"I see. Will you be accompanying my family for lunch? Ada is expecting us."

"Yes, the entire Fellowship has been invited. I do doubt that Gimli will arrive, though."

"Fear not, young Pippin. Gimli Gloin's son will not insult his host like that."

When we arrived at the meal, I chose a seat next to Legolas. He was the Prince of Mirkwood forest, and was dressed as such. I sat and he placed his hand on mine. In elfish, he quietly told me, "It is good to see you well, my friend."

"And you."

"May the grace of your blood never diminish."

"And yours, las nin."

"Are you jousting with your brothers and I this afternoon?" he continued in common.

"If you please."

"Blindfolded?"

"I must."

"Why blindfolded, Myraneth?" Pippin asked.

I studied the hobbit. His large eyes sparked with interest. I said, "In the next few months, I will start to lose my sight for short periods of time. I must not let that hinder me in anything I do."

Only the Elves present, and Estel, heard what Boromir muttered next.

"I knew it! Females have no place in combat, not even female Elves."

"Is that a challenge, son of Gondor? If it is, I shall meet you on the practice courts at four hours past noon. We shall see if a semi-blind female Elf can hold her own," I turned away, "Be warned, Boromir, to any of my species, the words you just spoke are a grievous insult. May I retire, Ada, or do you still require my presence?"

"You may go, Wolf."

As I left, I heard my twin brothers, Elladan and Elrohir, ask my father the same question. I left out a small snort of laughter. It would be so typical of Dan and Ro to leave Arwen on a limb in order to talk to me about the fight tactics that _I_ had taught_ them_.

Unhindered by the blindfold that I wore, I led my sister down to the practice courts at half past three. The Elves of Rivendell had grown used to seeing us charging around at top speed, me almost always wearing the blindfold. I fear this time we may have surprised a few others, though.

Together, Arwen and I whirled in an intricate pattern dance for a small warm-up. By four, a small crowd had gathered for our contest.

I approached the Gondorian with no hesitation. I felt his ragged breath on the air, and could tell his warm-up had been different than mine, "I bid you to know exactly what you are getting into, son of the Steward. I have been trained in combat for all of my life, and I have been practicing with no sight for the last thirty years. I have more experience in my pinkie then you have in your entire being. I have commanded my Father's forces for over a millennia."

"Let us see if you can hold to that."

Hah! The man was cocky—how could he be like that? To cocky. I could play this to my advantage.

He charged, and there was no way humanly possible to detect it.

But I'm not human. I sidestepped him easily and pivoted in a slash of my own. He rolled out of the way and was standing almost before I could blink. Then he attacked again. I, using my blade as a pole, vaulted forward over his head and touched the tip of it to his undefended back.

"What's this? Boromir, Captain of Gondor, caught off his guard? Do you yield, son of the steward?"

He didn't turn, "I yield."

I passed the sword over to Elladan, "That's a great blade, Danny. Thanks for letting me borrow it. And Boromir? Never doubt a female. Of any species."

"She wasn't even using her own blade?" Gimli muttered. I laughed and left Boromir to pick up the pieces of his pride.


	3. Send Me on My Way

Welcome back, loyal readers, for Chapter 3! I must tell you, before you start to chew me out, that I kept cannon pairings, but I did modify a few things…I just like it better this way!

Thanks to all my reviewers, and a special shout out to my twin!

Anyway, on with the story!

3

Send Me on My Way

The next morning dawned bright and clear. I woke early. My sleep had not been interrupted by a fit, and for that I was grateful. I brought my pack to the edge of the valley after saying a goodbye to Rainelle. Ada, Arwen, and Legolas waited for me there.

"Did anything trouble you in the night, my daughter?" Ada asked in Elfish.

I responded, "No, Ada. All is well with me. I am not ill of health."

"I have prepared a calming draft for you. Use it sparingly."

"Thank you, Ada."

Legolas was the next to join us. He sat, humming softly to himself, as we waited for the last of the fellowship.

Boromir came with Merry and Pippin. Much to my disdain, they had taken a liking to him. Frodo and Sam joined us a few minutes later.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring Bearer," Gandalf said.

"Mordor Gandalf, is it left or right?"

Gandalf chuckled, "Left."

A brief farewell followed, and we were on our way.

Things went smoothly that first day, until the night, that is. Because in the night, as my eyes were glazing in Elfish sleep, a horrible pain overtook me. I cried out and collapsed, spread-eagled on the rock.

At once, Aragorn took up Arwen's usual position of pinning down my arms. Gandalf shoved his hat and staff to Pippin—who was looking on in shock—and forced my legs to stay still. Legolas a hand over my mouth to stifle a scream that threatened to break loose, and murmured to me. I didn't understand a word; I was in anguish.

The fit lasted five entire minutes. By the end of it, as I opened my eyes, I saw Aragorn's face strained in fatigue and worry.

"What in Middle Earth was that?" Sam asked.

"Nothing major."

"Nothing major? Myraneth, that was the worst I've ever seen you have." Estel whispered. He relinquished my arms.

"I am fine, Estel, Sam. It has passed. Now, it will be best if I sleep. Goodnight, all." And thus, the first day of our quest was completed. For me, at least.

But as I closed my eyes, I saw a flash of brilliant gold. Frodo was not three feet from me, and the Ring around his neck—I swear it was laughing at me.

Legolas and I darted in continuous patrol for the next few days. Occasionally, Estel joined us.

At night, I always took the earliest watch. My fits were always near the beginning of the night. By the second or third night of this, Aragorn began to take the watch with me, as I had had a silent fit and ended up punching both Boromir and Legolas.

Legolas immediately called to Estel and Gandalf, waking the whole camp in the process. He pounced on my arms and pinned them to my sides in a vice-like grip.

As the fit subsided, I was pulled into the arms of hobbit, little Pippin Took. I held him as he sobbed into my chest, drenching the front of my jerkin with salty tears.

"Sorry," He sobbed, "That was the scariest thing I have ever seen."

I cupped a hand under his chin and pulled his gaze to mine. Chocolate irises met blue-green ones.

"Do not despair for me, little one, for these pass. They have ailed me for as long as I can remember, and I do not notice them anymore, after the fact."

Pippin continued to sob.

I softly sung a Elfish lullaby, translated into common.

_Sleep, little one_

_Let nothing trouble you_

_For day always dawns_

_And troubles always heal_

_If nothing else_

_Trust in thyself_

_And let the land of dreams_

_Take you away_

_There will always be a new day_

Pippin was asleep by the end of the song.

"Are you a mother?" Merry asked me.

"Nay, I'm not. But I've picked up a few things in my years, especially when my mother was alive. She had three children after me. You met them, of course. Arwen is three centuries younger than me. Elrohir and Elladan—Ro and Danny—are eight."

"Centuries?"

"Centuries, Master Sam. I am well over my twenty-third."

"How old is the youngest Elf?" Frodo asked cautiously.

"I suggest you ask him, Master Frodo," I laughed, "He's in our circle."

"Legolas?"

"Aye, King Thranduil's eldest son is the youngest Elf in existence. Mind you, Everlas is only a few minutes older than you, isn't she?"

"Who's Everlas?"

"My sister," Legolas spoke, "We're twins. As you know, Myraneth Accolte, she is but thirty seconds older than me."

"Myraneth? What does your name mean?" Merry asked. Pippin was still fast asleep in my lap. His cousin moved closer to me.

"Myraneth means 'wolf girl.' With the 'accolte' part on the end, it means in common, 'girl who runs with wolves.' That reminds me, Estel, Silverfang is watching the camp tonight. You need not worry. The wolves have yet to fail me."

I looked to Gandalf. His eyes held the wisdom of the ages, passed down through his kin. It was hard to believe that I was older than him. Yet, I remember that day well.

I smiled, and my eyes glazed. I was in that memory, the day Gandalf came to us. A soft smile played with the corner of my lips, and I drifted.


	4. Do we actually have a hundredfoot pole

Hi readers! It's Jenna again, obviously! I just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews! Flyingwerecats, good job! And thank you, thank you, thank you for your consistency!

Anna, Anna, Anna. Wow. That's about all I can say. Wow. Your review made my day!

Anyway everyone, enjoy the somewhat shorter (sorry) chapter 4!

4

I awoke so fast that my head knocked into Pippin's. The young hobbit was still asleep in my lap.

He jolted awake, and looked around to see what the commotion was.

It was only a small thing. Sam had tried (unsuccessfully) to wake me and Pippin quietly. I had a dagger pressed to his throat before I even realized it was him.

"My apologies, Sam," I sheathed the dagger in my boot. Sam still looked scared out of his wits, "I truly am sorry. Estel, you should have known not to get one of the hobbits to wake me! I hope you remember your first try. I almost gutted you and stripped you of a vital piece of your anatomy."

Sam turned to Estel, "Please don't make me do that again," he practically begged.

Aragorn chuckled. He began to break camp.

Pippin disentangled himself from me. He muttered a slight apology for sleeping on me, but it hadn't bothered me. I told him that, countless times.

As I stepped behind a boulder to relieve myself, I felt a cramp in my abdomen. I cursed in Elfish. My menstrual cycle—my once-every-ten-year menstrual cycle just had to start now. How could I not have foreseen this?

The blood did not come yet, and would not, for another hour or two, but I bound the inside of my loincloth with bandage anyway. We would not stop again until nightfall.

I heard Legolas call my name. I quickly hid my mess and came around the rock.

"What were you doing?" he asked.

"What do you think I was doing?" I countered. We moved on, him shaking his head.

"Myraneth, sometimes you are so like an Elfling."

"I wouldn't talk if I were you."

"We must travel west for forty days and nights," Gandalf said.

Gimli spoke, "If anyone asks my opinion, which I not they're not, I'd say we're taking the long way around. We could pass through the mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome."

"No, Gimli, I would not venture into the mines unless I had no other choice."

"What's that!"

"Nothing. It's just a wisp of cloud!"

I cast my eyes skyward, "I have yet to see a cloud that black, Boromir."

"It's traveling fast—against the wind!"

"Crebain from Dunland!"

"Hide!"

Sam rushed to put out the fire and we all dove under rocks and behind bushes. The crow-like lack birds passed over our heads, and I saw a flash of something that was not this reality.

As we all came out of hiding, Gandalf said, "Spies of Saruman. The passage South is being watched. We must take the pass of Catharacks."

"The hobbits will freeze!"

"Would you rather risk Moria?" I spat at Aragorn, "The dwarves dug deep. Too deep."

"Is that an insult, lass?"

"I was there! I was there, Master Dwarf, when my Father resurrected the only being to ever kill a Balrog! That's what your cousin dug up when searching for _mithril_! No, I won't go near Moria with a hundred-foot pole!"

Tension curled my innards. There was more than one reason why I didn't want to go to Moria. I hated the dark. Hopefully the Catharacks would work.

"Myraneth! The myraneth! Can they help us?" Frodo asked.

I considered him for a second, and nodded slowly. A low whistle escaped my dry lips. No matter how much I tried, no amount of water would help me for the next few days.

Silverfang, his mate Shadowpaw, and their oldest son and daughter, Goldshadow and Silverdust, came bounding down the valley. Goldshadow and Silverdust were the survivors of Silver and Shadow's first litter.

"Climb aboard;" I told everyone, "They'll take us to the top of the mountain, but no further."


	5. Stories in the Dark

5

Stories in the Dark

We only made it a quarter of the way up the pass. A fell voice—Saruman's—started and tried to ring down the mountain. Gandalf tried in vain to stop him, but we were forced down off the mountain. Frodo decided to take us through the mines of Moria.

I imagine I was ashen to all of the fellowship. I turned, burying my face in in Silverfang's thick collar of black fur. I gave the silent command for us to turn around. I was reluctant to do so, but I had no choice.

Pippin clung to my back, sandwiched like a child between me and Legolas.

"It will be alright, mellon nin," Legolas whispered in Elfish. He knew of my fear, as it was his as well, just not to the same extent.

The watcher watched us. I could feel his eyes, sense the ripples in the water as he moved his many limbs…but he wouldn't come out unless we disturbed his water.

My abdomen hurt, and my stomach curled. It was not a pleasant feeling.

It was all I could do to keep from shouting when Gandalf found a lapse in his memory.

Boromir left the circle to relieve himself, and came back saying he had found a pool where we could wash, "Ladies first?" He asked me.

"Thank you, Boromir."

Boromir didn't talk as he led me to the pool, but as he turned to leave, he said, "I am sorry. You have proven yourself a worthy companion."

"Apology accepted, son of Gondor. You haven't done so bad yourself. Now, if you don't mind-"

"My apologies," He left, and I waited for the leaves in the trees to whisper my safety before stripping off my jerkin, tunic, and leggings. I loosed my knee-length brown-and-gold hair. It was so much different from Arwen's dark chestnut. I slipped out of my breastband and loincloth. The bandage inside my loincloth was soiled with blood.

I washed myself, and then the rest of my clothes. I pulled spares out of my pack and allowed the others to dry while I ducked into a small grove of trees and relieved myself. I replaced my clothes and returned to the fellowship.

An hour or so later, Pippin came running from his washing, crying, "It's a riddle!"

The watcher still watched us.

"Of course! Speak 'friend' and enter! Mellon!" I cried.

The ancient stone door creaked open.

"Very good, Pip, Myraneth," Merry said.

"Hurry along now, hobbits. The watcher watches us. He will make his move soon." I pushed Merry along into the Mines. I followed him in, but as soon as the dark got to me, I froze.

All of a sudden, I heard Arwen's voice.

"Streth nin," she said, "You made a vow. Conquer your fear. I am with you,"

I heard Aragorn's voice as if from far away.

"Every step of the way," My sister finished. I felt warmth in my core, in my heart.

Flame-hot hands grabbed mine. The heat jolted me out of my stupor. It took me a while to realize I was shaking.

My hands were burning, the darkness was choking, I couldn't breathe—

But we were still running. It felt as if I had stuck my hands in a forge. Then I realized it wasn't the hands that were too warm, but my hands that were freezing. Much, much, too cold.

_Be strong, Myraneth,_ I told myself.

We stopped to rest.

"We must face the long dark of Moria. Quietly now, it is a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope our presence goes unnoticed." Gandalf told us.

I leaned against a wall. Somebody took my face in their hands, forcing me to open my eyes and look at them. It was Merry, with Pippin beside him.

"Talk to me, Myraneth. About anything, anything at all."

I slid down the wall to his level. He kneeled in front of me.

"The world is changing. I hear it in the wind. I smell it in the trees. Much that once was is forgotten, for none now live who remember it. I remember when I was a child, and Rivendell was in its peak of glory. Oh, how we raced in circles, just me, and my mother. I remember how jealous I was when Arwen was born. That was the first time Mother was unwell. Mother's maid became Arwen's nursemaid, and Mother constantly asked after her. Father kept me well away from her. I was three hundred by that time—still a child by our standards. Mother became ill more frequently in the next half millennia. That was when I started to become ill as well. It drove Ada mad—almost. That day, eight hundred years after I was born, was the day the twins were born. But by then my Mother was very weak. I knew—we all knew, even little Arwen, that she didn't have much time left in this world. The day she sailed was the saddest moment of my life," A tear traced its way down my cheek, "Danny and Ro were only fifty years old. They were so young, and didn't even know her properly! After that, the four of us left for Mirkwood. This was when Thranduil had but six daughters." I closed my eyes.

Legolas spoke, "She raised my oldest sisters and the rest of us as we came. Seven hundred years after I was born, my mother sailed and Myraneth took six of us to meet her sister, who had spent most of the last millennium in Lothlorien with their Grandmother. Elladan and Elrohir had gone back to Rivendell. After a year or so, my siblings returned to Mirkwood. Only Everlas and I remained with Myraneth, and we left Lothlorien to return to Rivendell."

My eyes sprang open, once again meeting Merry's, "And there the two of you stayed off and on until you began to wander around with Estel here."

We continued this discussion constantly until we stopped for the night.

I carried both the younger hobbits. Both were asleep on my shoulders. As I lay Merry down on his bedroll, my body stiffened.

Today the fit lasted only a few seconds.


	6. The Golden Woods of Lothlorien

6

The Golden Woods of Lothlorien

Bad things happen in mines. Gollums follow us. Orcs attack us.

With cave trolls.

We lose wizards.

Ringbearers become shishkabobs—almost.

All of the above happened in Moria. All the more reason for my fears and claustrophobia.

We met a fire demon, a Balrog, and Gandalf fell.

I was the only one in the group who had been in Rivendell when Gandalf had come.

When we left Moria, Gimli was in shock. Boromir looked terrible, and Legolas appeared to not be able to comprehend the goings on. Pippin was crying in his cousin's lap, and Sam and Frodo were sobbing about fifteen feet away.

"Legolas, get them up!" Aragorn called.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir yelled.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlorien."

Lothlorien! Amazing! We were going to see my Grandmother! The Lady Galadriel, the lady of Light.

We booked it. It took us two days to reach the wood. Two solid days of solid running, before we reached the Goldenwood.

"Careful where you tread, hobbits. They say a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch," Gimli muttered, "Ha! This is one dwarf she won't ensnare easily. I have the eyes of a fox and the ears of—"

"A dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark."

Haldir. Marchwarden of Lothlorien and a good friend of mine. I placed a hand on his bow, lowering it.

"Now, that wasn't very nice, was it, Haldir?"

"Forgive me my Lady Wolf; I had yet to notice you. Your company brings great evil. I shall take you before your Grandmother, but they shall follow my brothers.

"I shall see you later," I told the Fellowship, and followed Haldir.

Galadriel was nine thousand years older than me. When I was younger, she was more like an aunt, but now she was like my cousin.

She greeted me like a sister, all formality thrown out the window. That was a bit odd, I must admit. But Galadriel was never to be classified as normal.

We talked well into the night. Galadriel could be serious, but she could also be fairly fun. My Grandfather, Celeborn, and my aunt, Gladysis, joined us. I had always liked Gladysis. She was younger than me by a quarter of a century, but we'd always got on fine.

Gladysis had been to see the fellowship under a guise of a maid named Galia, and absolutely doted on the hobbits. We conversed for hours about the complexity of such a small race.

That night, it was three maids that held me down during my fit. They were becoming worrisome, for they had gone from occurring once or twice a decade to once a day.

I voiced this to Galadriel. She apologized with her usual comment of my illness being 'beyond her healing.'

Gladysis, much to my displeasure, tried to force me into a dress the next morning.

"Gladysis!" I cried, "I'm not a Lady like you! I'm part of myraneth accolte!"

"You are a Lady, Myraneth! You're a Lady of your Father's house, and you are representing him! You have to look the part!"

"But I don't fit the part, Gladysis, that's Arwen's job!"

"But when Arwen goes to Gondor, who will be the Lady of the Elves?"

"Easy! Whoever Danny or Ro happen to choose!"

"What of you, then?" We'd somehow made our way into the main halls. The Elves around us were all staring, "What will you do? Go back to the Wild?"

"As a matter of fact, yes!"

"You know you won't be happy. You won't be happy in solitude for the rest of eternity! You won't follow your Father! You won't leave your wolves, Myraneth!"

"Gladysis, I—"

"Myraneth, if you go back into the Wild, you won't survive! The last fit you had when someone wasn't holding you down, you almost plunged a dagger into your heart. How do you think it felt for us who had to wrestle the blade from your grip while you flailed like a doll? Don't do it to us, Myraneth! We need to know you're safe!"

"I'll never be safe, Glad! I'm a danger to all those around me! The Wild is the best place for someone like me!" I didn't notice the fellowship until Gladysis pointed them out to me.

"Have you completely and utterly lost your mind, Wolf? You may not be tied to Rivendell like Arwen, but your fate is still tied to the Ring! Have you told your fellowship—" I finally noticed the fellowship.

I placed a hand over Gladysis' mouth and hissed, "We'll speak of this later!" And we left, me dragging her, and her protesting but not able to break my grip.

The High Elves of Lorien turned back to their tasks as if nothing had happened. As if their Lady had not been dragged off by her niece.


	7. The Lady Myraneth, of the Elves

7

Lorien by night is beautiful. I sat under a tree that night, thinking. In a few hours I had to present myself to my grandmother Galadriel, along with the rest of the Fellowship.

I felt bad about my argument with Gladysis. She hadn't spoken to me since, and avoided my eye whenever possible. She'd given me a bit to think about, though.

Where was I going to go when this war was over?

Glad was right. I wouldn't follow my Father to the Grey Havens. And I wouldn't be happy in the Wild permanently, either. What would I do?

I knew, deep down, that Elladan and Elrohir would not linger in Middle Earth for long. They would follow Father.

I would be the only one left, bar Arwen. I would become the Lady of the Elves—what few Elves were to be left—if only because I had no other choice.

I didn't want that. I didn't want to go on alone to the end of all days.

A voice came down from the tree above me.

"Peregrin Took has been asking about you since Haldir took you away. Now he's been asking about that argument you had with Gladysis. I, personally, am wondering too what brought this on."

"Oh, go away, Legolas. Leave me alone."

"Have you learned nothing in your lifetime, Myraneth? Elves are almost alike dwarves in stubbornness. We're going riding, and you're coming." Legolas responded. He dropped from the tree, barefoot, and sat beside me. He dipped his feet into the pool of water my feet were already in.

"Who's we?"

He smiled, "Gimli's coming."

"My, my," I laughed, and took Greenleaf's outstretched hand, "You've changed in the past few weeks, little Leaf. Is prejudice behind you now?"

"It is."

"Good"

"Race?"

"Yes, let's."

Running like we were still Elflings, so passed the next few seconds in the lives of Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood forest, and the Lady Myraneth, Lady of Rivendell and Firstborn daughter of Elrond Halfelven.

To my surprise, my Paint mare, Majesty's March, was in the stable when we arrived.

"A groom said she arrived here just after we did," Legolas said, leading out a grey stallion, Windshadow.

I patted her blue-black muzzle, "I've never met another like her," and I swung onto her back.

"Myraneth—"

"Come on, Little Leaf! Hurry!"

He laughed, and saddled Windshadow swiftly. Gimli needed a mounting block about two and a half feet high, but eventually he made it up. Greenleaf sprung in front of him, took up the reins, and nudged the stallion into a brisk jog.

Majesty galloped along a forest path, her mane flying into my eyes. My hair blew freely out behind me.

Legolas and Gimli soon drew abreast. Leaf looked like he was having the time of his life. Gimli looked sick.

The path widened. To my dwarf companion's dismay, I dove off Majesty and ran beside her.

No! There was a sharp pain in my eyes. I stumbled and fell, as if I had felt the pinch of an arrow.

Majesty came back to me in an instant, and Silverfang stood over me as well, although he hadn't been called. Legolas brought Windshadow around.

"Myraneth, what ails you!" He cried.

"It's starting, Leaf. We must move on," I told him, "Legolas, my sight is gone. We have to leave the Golden Wood."

"Wolf, this is the first place you have felt peace since Rivendell!"

"And that is why we must go! We must destroy the Ring, or I will never find peace for more than a second at a time!" I stood and groped for Majesty's mane. Legolas' slender hand found mine and I let him guide me to the soft, long hair. I swung myself onto her back.

Back in the High Palace, the very halls were alive.

The pain had slowly been building in my brain, in the part responsible for my sight. My eyes pained me; it felt as if the colour was bleeding right out of my irises. I felt terrible. I finally knew what it was like for a mortal to fall ill.

Majesty halted. We had returned.

It was like nothing I've ever known. I was blind. My sight was gone. It is so weird to open your eyes and not be able to see. Even the blind-folded practice hadn't prepared me fully for this.

Urg. I was going to be sick.

There was a general outcry from the Elves around me as I emptied my stomach. Legolas and Gimli's were the loudest, and I thought I heard Frodo and Pippin.

Legolas caught me as I fell off Majesty. I was a rag doll—unconscious in his arms. I embraced the cool, dark nothingness. The redness of reality hurt way too much.


	8. Delirium and the Chase

8

Delirium and the Chase

I had no idea how long I was delirious for. It felt like ages. All I knew for sure was that I had to leave the Golden Wood.

And so the seconds, minutes, hours (I didn't know which) dragged on as thus.

Galadriel and Gladysis were with me most of the time, which I knew for sure.

_The rancid dark smelt of earth and old sweat and death. We kept on as such for the next four days. My eyes frequently sought my companion's, as if needing reassurance that there were other beings alive in this hellhole._

_I battled my claustrophobia for three days after the initial bought of weakness._

"_Behold," Said Gandalf, "The great city of Dwarfdell." _

_The ceiling was high and vaulted, dark and dusty. Pillars every ten feet were the supporters, but they appeared to be scratched all over—like a million cats had used them to sharpen their claws._

_Not cats, no—orcs. That explained the smell. _

_Sam summed up my thoughts in a single sentence, "Now there's an eye opener, no mistake."_

"_NOO!" Gimli cried. We noticed a small chamber to the side of the hall. It appeared to be the only part of this mine bathed in light. That lifted my spirits for a minute—we must be near the surface._

_ But not for long, as I discovered the source and reason for the light._

_ "Here lies Balin, son of Fundin. He is dead then. It is as I feared."_

_ I disentangled an old book from a dwarf skeleton and pulled it open, "They have taken the bridge, and the second hall. There are drums, drums in the deep…they are coming," I paused and flipped the page, "They are here."_

_ A banging noise made me jump about three feet in the air. The very air was alive with fear._

_ "Fool of a Took!" Gandalf chastised. For Pippin had just knocked a bucket and skeleton into an old well. The clanging echoed for a good minute. We all winced, "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Gandalf froze._

_ Dum-dum, dum-dum, dum-dum._

_ Drums, drums in the deep._

_ "Bar the door!" I cried, tossing a wooden plank to Aragorn._

_ He and Boromir set to work. Boromir looked out the door and was almost picked off by an arrow, "They have a cave troll," he muttered. We all heard him._

_ "Hobbits! Stay close to Gandalf!" I notched my bow as Legolas did and we both let an arrow fly. They both hit home._

_ And then the door was breached, and the battle started._

_ I abandoned my bow for my sword, Myranaina, or Wolflight. All of us fought for our lives._

_ Then the cave troll came._

_ Myranaina could find no purchase on the beast's hide. Where my blade normally cut like it was cutting warm butter, it bounced off like a wooden practice sword._

_ All of a sudden, I was airborne, flying head-first into a stone pillar._

_ I lost myself for a few minutes._

_ When I came back to the present, Frodo was beside me. As I looked on in horror, the cave troll grabbed a long pole and drove it through Frodo._

_ There was no way anyone could survive that._

_ And just like that, it felt like water came crashing down around my ears. This was the end. Our last hope. Estel's last hope. The last hope for the race of men was dead._

_ Frodo slumped forward like a doll. As if from afar, I heard the renewed battle cries of our companions. But why? Our hope was dead. Why not just embrace the fate that was surly ours?_

_ But then I saw something amazing._

_ Frodo moved. He was breathing._

_ And just like that, the water receded. I could think clearly, remember exactly what it was we were fighting for. _

_ In mirth I disentangled the weapon from the oldest Hobbit's mithril shirt and kissed his brow._

_ "You should be dead," I told him, "But thank Valor you're not!" I helped him stand and reached out a hand to him._

_ "No, Myraneth, save your strength. It is but a scratch." He told me._

_ Dum-dum…_

_ "To the bridge of Khazad-dum!" Gandalf cried._

_ Almost instantly as we ran, we were surrounded. And then my worst fears were confirmed._

_ A Balrog. A fire demon, eons before my time. But if you dig deep enough, you can find anything._

_ The goblins that surrounded us retreated._

_ "Swords are no more use here. Fly! This foe is beyond any of you!"_

_ "Quick, everyone! Over the bridge!" I cried. I sent Frodo and Sam first, then Merry and Pippin. Boromir, Gimli, and my brothers hesitated, and I shouted at them, "Did you not here Mithrandir? WE MUST GO!" I screamed the last part in Sindarian, but even Gimli seemed to understand. One by one they followed the hobbits, and I brought up the rear._

_ Oblivious to the black arrows arching their way through the stale air towards us, we all turned to watch Gandalf._

_ The mass of fire and bull man that was the Balrog rose up out of the shadows._

_ "You cannot pass. I am the servant of the secret fire, yielder of the flame of Anor! You cannot pass. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun! Go back to the Shadow. You cannot pass!" Gandalf raised Glamdring. The Elfish blade clanged loudly as it slash against the fire blade. They duelled, by gods the duel was like nothing I've ever known. _

_ Gandalf disarmed the shadow, but just as he did, it produced a whip._

_ Gandalf's sword was thrown into the chasm. He brought his hands together on his gnarled staff and brought it down on the bridge with a devastating crash, "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" he cried._

_ But the whip latched onto his staff and it shattered in his hands._

_ I gasped. Part a wizard from his staff, and he was just as any other man. The power was in him, but he no longer had a channel in order to use it._

_ But the Balrog was thrown off-balance. It crashed into the chasm, and Gandalf turned back to us._

_ Never turn your back on an enemy. I should have told him that. He should have remembered. I could have easily yelled across the distance._

_ But instead I had to watch as the whip that seemed to be woven of fire caught his ankle and he slipped over the edge into the abyss._

_ He held on to the edge—just barely. Just long enough to tell us, "Fly, you fools!"_

_ And then he was gone._

I was in a heavenly place, but I was trapped in my own personal hell.

My sight came back, and with it came Gandalf.

I was finally healing, and I knew why. The Ring had left Lothlorien. The Fellowship had left, and I was glad of it. I could rest in a bit of peace.

Gandalf returned in splendour of light. Naked but for his hair, Galadriel clothed him in robes of white.

Shadowfax and Majesty ran together for a few days.

I left Lothlorien with Gandalf the White. He had told me his story, and I mine. We went our separate ways after a day, though. He was headed to Fangorn, and I was trying to follow the Fellowship.

I tracked them for two days without rest. The constant exertion so soon after recovering from my illness was terrible, but I knew if I stopped I wouldn't start up again. Majesty carried on relentlessly, willing to bear me as far as I had to go.

And I had to go far. It was many leagues before I found any sign of my friends. It was small success. I merely found a latent trace of Elfish urine, several days old. From the many times I had changed his diapers as an Elflet, I knew it to be Legolas'.

It wasn't until I found a sign of Gimli that I realized I was going the wrong way. They were headed to Fangorn, not Mordor. Now why were they going there?

I found my answer in an orc-trail that went for miles. A hobbit print was vaguely distinguishable amongst the orc prints. It was Merry's. The orcs had taken at least one of the hobbits.

I shuddered. Majesty and I pressed on.

I found no evidence of Aragorn for a long time. After a day or so, I found a place where he had relieved himself. The findings were worrisome. The healer in me knew he had a bladder infection.

I couldn't think of that now. Estel was a healer. He'd learned from Father. It would probably be cleared up by the time I caught up, anyway.

Arwen's voice came into my head for the first time since Moria.

_Ride for Edoras, my sister,_ she thought, _there is evil at work in Edoras. They need you more than the hobbits._

I obeyed without question. It had now been about a week of hard riding since I had rested. I sighed and vaulted onto Majesty's back.


	9. Princess Everlas and her Sisters

9

Edoras was no short distance. I could no longer ask anything more from Majesty. I turned her out and sent for Silverfang.

As soon as I saw my _Myraneth_, strength returned to me. The fatigue that had settled into my bones began to ebb away.

Within a few hours, though, I began to feel it again. I had to rest. By a rocky outcrop I stopped and stowed my weapons. Silver stood guard over me as I had my fit, and then I fell into the Elfish form of sleep. I almost sighed in relief.

I was with the thirteen princesses of Northern Mirkwood forest, the thirteen daughters of king Thranduil.

############

I did a quick count. Anastasia, Tatyana, Megan, Kendara, Ginny, Victoire, Everlas, Matilda, Elevra, Minerva, Morgana, Eleanor, Alianna. Good, we had them all. Wait a minute—

"Everlas!" I cried out, "Where's your brother?"

"I haven't seen him, Myraneth!" She called back. The girls jumped into the trees. Wood Elves were so at home in the trees. The only ones I was worried about were Everlas and Legolas.

"Ana, Taty! Watch your sisters! I have to find Leaf!"

Everlas followed me, "Come on, Myr. I can help you. Our Link is strong." She wrinkled her nose and the tips of her ears turned blue, "He's about a mile away. He's hurt! He's in so much pain, but he's blocking me! Myraneth—"

############

I jolted awake. Silverfang was growling beside me. 300-odd riders surrounded us, all with spears at our throats.

I jumped up.

"What is a lone maiden doing with a Wolf in the Riddermark? Declare yourself!" The leader spoke.

"Names are not something to be thrown around in these times, Horsemaster. Give me your name, and I shall give you mine." Silver growled.

He dismounted, "Call off your dog, girl."

Ha! How could he call a horse-sized wolf a dog?

"Silver!" I called him by his Elfish name. He backed down, "Havo da, Silver."

"What language do you speak?"

"Your name, Horsemaster."

"Very well. I am Eomer, third marshal of the Mark, sister-son of the King."

"I guessed as much. I am Myraneth Accolte, Firstborn daughter of Elrond Half-Elven." I threw back my hair, revealing my ears.

He stumbled back, "You're an Elf!"

"Yes, I had realized that. I've been an Elf for over a millennium. How long have you been human, Eomer?"

He chuckled a bit, "Did you know, I have never met such strange guests! Why, just a few days back, I met another Elf, a man, and a Dwarf!"

"You met Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli!" I all but shrieked at him.

"You know of them?"

"Know of them? Aragorn is my foster brother! I half-raised Legolas and his thirteen sisters, and they were all my companions! Hang on—there should have been another man with them! Was there?"

"Nay, it was just the three. They were looking for two Halflings, though, hobbits they called them.

"Merry and Pippin!"

"Are you following them to Fangorn, my Lady?"

"No, I'm to Edoras. And just Myraneth will do, Eomer."

"Very well, Just Myraneth. Ride with us. We are heading that way, too. We'd prefer if you did not bring the wolf, though."

"He follows me wherever I go. But I can have him go to his mate. My horse will be along momentarily."

"I would certainly like to see an Elf-horse up close. I've only ever seen one from a distance. Beautiful mare it was, a black and white paint."

I whistled and then laughed. How stunned Eomer was going to be!

Majesty came in all her splendour and, well, majesty. A few of the horsemen fell out of their saddles as they broke ranks to allow her passage.

"This is Majesty's March," I told him as she nuzzled his stupefied face, "She likes you." I vaulted on.

"Myr!" A voice cried out. A cool, crisp female voice that I recognized.

I turned Majesty. A white horse that rivalled Shadowfax came galloping up with a young woman in the saddle.

Unlike her twin brother, Princess Everlas Starleaf of Mirkwood forest had a long black plait of hair. The darkness of it contrasted beautifully with her close-to-pallid skin. She drew Snowshadow around and jumped off.

"Where is my brother?" She demanded, "Everyone is worried sick! Ada is beginning to fade! I see it in his eyes every day. When he looks at us, all of us, he sees the son we all were supposed to be! It's killing Ana and Taty! Alianna has it worse because she actually resembles Legolas! I need to know that my brother is okay, Myraneth! He's Ada's only heir! Nobody else can inherit! And if you tell me that some filthy, maggot-riddled orc has felled my twin, then I will personally rip apart every orc in this forsaken Middle-Earth—"She said this all in one breath.

I grabbed the girl in a hug after I dismounted.

"Wow, Star. I didn't know you had it in you."

"Where is my brother, Myraneth?"

"He's headed to Fangorn with Estel and Gimli."

"Fangorn!" Everlas shrieked.

"Calm down, Ever. He'll be safe there. That forest is full of Ents."

"Treeherders," Star said in awe, "Shepherds of the forest."

"Anyway, we're going to meet at Edoras, if you want to join us."

"Edoras? That is no short distance. I hear all is not well with the King."

"Word has reached Mirkwood?"

"No. I have been away for a few months now. And anyway, I am also headed for Edoras. I am meeting Elle and Alianna there."

"Come along with us, then." I got back on Majesty.

She mounted Snowshadow, "I also heard that Gandalf fell. Please tell me that that is not true."

"He did fall. But he's back now. He'll be in Edoras, too."


	10. The King of the Golden Halls

**Hi guys! It's Jenna! I just wanted to take this time to say that I am under absolutely no impressions. I do not own Lord of the Rings. I do, however, own Myraneth Accolte, the thirteen Princesses of Mirkwood forest, Majesty's March, and my plot line. **

**A special shout out to Flyingwerecats, one of my only **_**consistent**_** reviewers. Thank you so much!**

**And as usual, thank you to my twin sister, Anna B-nana! I love reading your reviews.**

**Sorry guys, this chapter is short. I can't guarantee when the long chapters will be back. But anyway, on with the story!**

10

The King of the Golden Halls

We made good time to Edoras. I'll spare the details, but we met Elle and Alianna just outside of the city. They both tackled me off of Majesty and were overjoyed to hear that I was alright.

"Legolas, Estel, and Gimli and Gandalf rode in yesterday," Elle said, "We stayed hidden. Mithrandir knows we're here, but nobody else does."

"Aly, Elle, was Boromir with them?"

"No. Nobody has heard where he is."

We entered the city, and the Rohirrim left us to put up their horses. We made for the king of the Golden Halls.

Hama, the doorkeeper, announced us.

"The house is alive again, Théoden King," I said as I came through the door, "It is in mourning, but the life is back."

"Who are you? Declare yourself!" The King called.

"I am surprised you don't recognize me. I am Myraneth Accolte, Firstborn daughter of Elrond Half-Elven. This is Princess Everlas Starleaf, Princess Eleanor, or Elle, and Princess Alianna Goldenwood of Northern Mirkwood Forest."

I then saw Legolas.

"Myraneth!" He cried. He raced forward, "Star! Aly! Elle!" He just about knocked Star off her feet with his hug.

We switched to Elfish, "Legolas, are you well? How are Estel, Gimli, and Boromir? Aragorn!" For Estel himself had just entered the Golden hall. I engulfed him in a hug.

In the hug, I whispered a few words and cleared up the last of his bladder infection.

"Lord Aragorn!" Théoden demanded. He was staring at us like he had never seen Elves before. Mind you, I doubt he had ever seen Elves acting like us. Some people said that I channelled the spirit of a child and a mind that was wise beyond the norm. That was why I had been called _Everyoung_ or even _Soarral_, which meant 'child at heart.' I have been told that I brought out the child in all those around me.

_Lord Aragorn?_

"My apologies, my lord. Myraneth was the tenth member of our Fellowship. Elle, Everlas, and Aly are Lord Legolas' sisters. Alianna and Elle are twins, and Everlas is Legolas' twin." Aragorn explained.

"Very well. Eowyn, if you would show these women to some rooms."

"Yes, uncle," A fair skinned, golden-haired maiden stepped forward. The Lady Eowyn, shieldmaiden of Rohan.

As we headed off, I called, "Legolas, you're elected the position of putting up the horses. Who knows what kind of havoc they've reaped."

"Very well, Wolf girl."

Elle and Aly thanked Eowyn at their room.

"The princesses of Mirkwood are always welcome at Edoras," She replied.

"Really?" Everlas asked, "All thirteen of us?"

"Thirteen?" Eowyn stuttered.

"Yes, milady. There is Elle, Alianna, Anastasia, Tatyana, Megan, Kendara, Ginny, Victoire, Matilda, Elevra, Minerva, Morgana, and me. And then Legolas is Ada's heir."

Eowyn stared in shock.

"Everlas, don't overwhelm her!" I took Eowyn's fair hand, "Sorry, she does that a lot. We didn't mean to overwhelm you. The same thing happens when I tell people my Father is Elrond, my grandmother is the Lady of Light, Galadriel and my sister is pretty much engaged to Isildur's heir, who is my foster brother, and I pretty much raised the thirteen Princesses and Crown Prince of Northern Mirkwood Forest."

"And you tell me not to overwhelm her?" Everlas muttered.

"Your sister is engaged to Isildur's heir? I thought that bloodline ran dry."

"No. Aragorn is Isildur's heir."

"Lord Aragorn! Your brother and your sister?"

"_Foster_ brother. Eowyn, he's human, although one of the Dunedan. I am an Elf. And I am sorry, Eowyn. I can see your feelings for him. But he loves Arwen, and only Arwen."


	11. Blue Bath and Blood Daughter

**A/N: Thanks guys!**

**Sorry, this is a shorter chapter, but I had to end it where I did. This one is one of my favourites!**

11

Blue Bath and Blood Daughter

We buried Theodred. Eowyn sang a lament for her cousin. Everlas, Legolas, Ally and Elle joined me in a song that celebrated Theodred's life. The entirety of it all moved me to tears. I cried for Theodred; for the hobbits, for my sister and my Father, for myself and for Boromir, who I now knew to be dead. I cried for the quest which stood upon the edge of a knife; stray but a little and it would fail.

When all the tears had come and gone, news came in the form of two children, Freda and Eothain. Orcs ran freely all over the Riddermark, burning and razing everything in their path.

It made my blood boil.

And if you've never seen one of the Firstborn turning blue, you've never seen anger. It took all my willpower not to take Majesty and go massacre the whole lot of them.

When I said I turned blue, I literally did. My blood surged into the unused capillaries just under the surface of my skin.

I felt a light touch on my arm. It was Aragorn.

"Elle and Aly are leaving," he said, "They must return to their Father, with the news that Legolas is alive. If they don't, he will fade."

"I know, Estel," he stared out at the plain in front of us, "Father will not convince her. Arwen is beginning to realize, in her heart, that she belongs in Middle Earth. She won't leave. Father has seen your son. That future is still there. There is still hope. There is always hope."

"And what do you see, Myraneth?"

"I see the White Tree of the King living again. I see new life in every corner of Gondor, and Rohan. I see a union between the two lands that will last through the ages. I see prosperity, and peace. I see the Dark Mountain collapsing in on itself, and the Dark Tower falling," I took a deep breathe, and some of the blue receded from my skin, "But I also see darkness. I see the deep breath before the plunge. I see the Great Eye, and I see Sauron. I see a battle in a great courtyard. I've seen two alternate, very possible realities. The one I want can only be attained if we do not lose hope.

"I saw my firstborn, just in shadow, though. These visions have always been a blessing and a curse. I saw what has a chance to be. I saw my daughter, in silhouette, for an instant before she was snatched away. Casanovia. That was her name. Aragorn, I want to see her more than anything. I want to give life to her, and many others. I want to raise my own daughters and sons, not just somebody else's."

"And you will, in due time sister. You will be the best mother the world has ever known. But you must be patient. I am sorry, Myraneth. Are you going to go see Elle and Aly off?"

"Yes, I shall—"I was cut off when Gamling came to the stairs and announced, "By order of the King the city must empty. We make for the refuge at Helm's Deep."

"He's running?" I muttered as I sprinted to the stable where Gandalf was headed.

"Helm's Deep has saved them before, Myraneth," Gandalf said when I caught up and pulled Shadowfax around.

"But they have the Riders!" I cried.

"You have been in many wars, Myraneth. Edoras is not a fortress! Go with them. Look to my coming. At first light on the fifth day, look to the east."

"Very well, Mithrandir," Aragorn slapped Shadowfax's rump, and Gandalf was away. Legolas jumped out of the way as the magnificent beast almost ran him down.

"Elle and Aly are coming with us," Legolas said, "The Deep is on the way home, and we need all the protection we can get."

That gave me and idea.


	12. The Wolves

12

The Wolves of Myraneth and the Wolves of Isenguard

On a small plain outside of Edoras, I called for the _myraneth's _smaller cousins, the wolves. They, surprisingly, allowed themselves to be strapped to wagons and sleds. This freed up horses to be ridden by others who needed it.

The people were wary of the wolves at first, but soon they warmed up to them. The wolves were still animals, but they were devoted to me, and the villagers soon realized that.

For years to come that trip to the Deep would be repeated, passed on by word of mouth. I became almost a divine figure in their eyes.

I went up and down the column of people, keeping my wolves in line and healing people who needed it. One, named Haru, was quite hostile. He was the first son of the Alpha. It took a little bit of persuasion to get him in check.

One wolf in particular, Cassan, became an instant favourite among the children of Edoras. He was the Alpha's fifth son, his middle son. Cassan was different from his Father and his siblings. He was immortal, a reincarnation of a late friend of mine, a human named Cassan. He chose to live an immortal life as a wolf with me. When he grows old enough, he will take over from his second Father and lead the wolves forevermore.

That made Haru very mad, but he was good at hiding it. The only one who could truly tame him was Elle. Not Elle and Alianna, but Elle and _not_ Alianna. He was the only thing they didn't share, and for a while it had torn them apart. But they were over that now, and as close as—if not closer—than ever. Haru usually stayed with Elle, especially after silver dapple-coated Cassan was born.

"Why have you not called me before now, Myraneth?" Cassan asked me.

"I have not needed you, Cassan."

"You have and you know it, Wolf Girl. Now, why haven't you called me?"

"I didn't want to trouble you—"

"Valor, Myraneth! You happiness is the reason I chose this life! You're my friend. I want you to be happy."

"Cassan, you make me happy."

"Do you want to wallow in self-pity for the rest of your years? Yes, wallow!" He cried when he saw my expression.

"I don't wallow!"

"Yes, you do, Myraneth! How do you think it felt for me when you didn't call for me when you went blind? Or when you had one of your fits? Or in Moria when your fears almost took over you?"

"Cassan, I'm sorry! I didn't want to have to involve you or your pack in this quest. Ada saw something, years ago, about a battle in a great courtyard. I've realized where that courtyard is, it's the Deep! Two I care about will die there. Many I care about will die there! And I did not want any of them to be any one of you!"

We set off, hundreds of horses trotting in unison, and many common people with them. The wolves were scattered throughout the column.

I was leading a small Elf pony, the same pony I had taught Estel to ride on. Freda and Eothain sat atop him, giggling at Gimli's conversation with Eowyn.

"It's true, you don't see many dwarf women. In fact, recent times have given rise to the thought that there are no dwarf women. That dwarves just spring up from holes in the ground! Dwarf women are so alike in voice and appearance, that they're often mistaken for dwarf men." Eowyn laughed, and the horse spooked.

A moment later, Gimli was on the ground saying, "That was deliberate, that was deliberate!"

Cassan laughed beside me.

Aly and Elle were behind me somewhere. Hama and Gamling trotted past, scouting.

I cried out before I consciously knew what was happening. I sprung to Majesty's back just before Legolas cried, "A scout!"

Wargs.

"All riders to the front of the column!" Théoden called.

I handed the pony's reins to Eowyn.

"You must bear them to safety," I told her.

"I can fight!"

"No, Eowyn, this is not your fight. Your time will come, but it is not now!"

"She is right, Eowyn, lead the people on!" Théoden came beside me.

She glared at me, and stormed off.

I called, "Eowyn, wait!" But she ignored me. Grudgingly, I joined the assault.

The battle was a frenzy. But I'd been in worse. I slashed, parried, stabbed, and ducked my way through so many orcs I lost count.

I saw the worse thing possible. Aragorn, unable to disentangle himself from a warg, went over a cliff.

"Aragorn!" I cried, alerting Legolas and Gimli. I raced towards the cliff.

"Whatever you are thinking, Myraneth, it's a bad idea." Legolas knew me well. Too well.

"I have to. Arwen will kill me if I don't."

"And she'll kill _me_ if you do. I don't really want to be murdered by your vengeful sister, Myraneth."

"Legolas, this is Estel we are talking about. You of all people should know what his life means. It means more than mine. If there's a chance, a slight chance, then it's a risk I have to take."

Then I jumped.

"Arwen's going to murder both of us!" I heard Legolas call after me. The pain in his voice retched my heart.


	13. Holding out for Hope

13

Holding out for Hope

Legolas didn't remember Cassan as a human. But as a wolf, he had known him for centuries. The wolf had been born in a labour that lasted almost three days. His mother had died from it. Cassan's childhood had been long, almost five centuries. He was now nearing the end of his six-century adolescents.

Legolas had seen the dappled wolf miserable, cheerful, and livid. But this, this was beyond anger.

"Idiot girl!" He cried, "There are more ways than that to get down a cliff!"

"She'll be fine, Cassan. She's done it before," Legolas told the wolf, "But Estel," he bowed his golden head in grief. There was no way a human could survive a fall like that. In a loose fist Legolas cradled the Everstar pendant that he had taken from a falling orc.

"Get the wounded up on horses! Leave the dead." Théoden bellowed. Legolas turned to stare at him.

Théoden just clapped him on the shoulder.

"No, they can't be gone!" Aly cried. Both she and Elle sobbed on either of their brother's shoulders. Elle and Aly were the third and fourth children in the family, following Anastasia and Tatyana. Behind the older twins, they had known Myraneth for the longest.

Cassan howled.

Everlas fell to her knees beside him. In a moment of weakness, she opened her Link with her brother. He was bombarded by feelings they were only beginning to understand.

"Oh, Myraneth," he muttered to himself, "Estel, please, please, be alright." He had to hold onto estel; he had to hold onto hope.


	14. You Know You're Getting Old When

Thanks to my reviewers!

See previous chapters for Disclaimer

14

You Know You're Getting Old When

I hit the water with a resonating splash. It was as if I had jumped fifty feet onto stone. My body ached like I had fallen off a horse twenty times in a row. I made for the surface. Elves were immoral, but we could still drown.

In a stroke of luck, I spotted Estel's boot. And then the rest of him. Fighting the current, I fought to keep his head above water.

We were washed ashore a few minutes later. It took me a second to realize Estel wasn't breathing.

Furiously, I pumped his chest in the way Ada had taught me years ago. I was rewarded when his breath came in short gasps a moment later.

I set to work giving him a healing, first fixing his cracked skull then his broken ribs. When that was done, everything went black.

Losing my sight wasn't as painful as it was the last time.

Aragorn awoke to find me hunched over an all fours, soiling the ground with vomit and blood. I definitely had a broken rib or two.

"Myraneth? What has happened?" He asked.

"Nothing. I just lost my sight again. But don't worry, I'm fine without it. We have to make for Helm's Deep."

"Myr, you were sick for a week last time—"

"Estel, that was because of the Ring. I'm _fine_," I said forcefully, pulling him up with me, "We have to go. They need us." I hopped onto Silverfang, and Aragorn onto Brego, his tamed/wild horse.

"Why'd you come after me?"

"You mean, besides the fact that you can never seem to keep yourself out of trouble? You're my baby brother, simple as that. You always will be."

"Hey, I'm not a baby!"

"You're eighty-three. I'm over two thousand years old."

"Then Legolas is your baby brother, too. But you didn't stay with him."

"Yes, but he didn't fall off a cliff, and he's much older than you. If I was human, you'd be like my great-great-great-great- great-great-great-great- great-great-great- great-great-great-great-great- great -great-great-great-great- great-great-great- great-great- great-great- great -great-great-great- great-great- great -great-great-great-great-great- great -great-great-great—"

"Okay, Myraneth, I understand," We trotted in silence for a few minutes, "Are you going to try?"

"Try what?"

"To have a child. You told me about your vision of your daughter."

"Yes, I will try," I sighed, "When this war is over. And I've yet to find anyone who I want to do that kind of thing with." The leather thong that held my hair back had broken when I had jumped. I removed another from my pocket and twisted my hair into an intricate knot.

"Maybe you should look around a bit more," Estel muttered, "You always seem to be taking care of somebody else before yourself."

"There have been many that need to be taken care of!"

He laughed, unexpectedly, "At this rate, you're going to be a twenty-five hundred year old virgin!"

"Is there a problem with that? I'm not married!"

"Name one Elf at your age that isn't!"

"Genevera Stone!"

"That's because she's going to try and court a Fairy."

So maybe she wasn't the best example. I laughed. Courting a Fairy? Absurd!

"And I suppose you've had the pleasure of sleeping with someone? When was this?"

"Come on, Myraneth, I was sixteen and ruled by hormones."

"Who?"

"I don't actually remember. I was a bit drunk—" I raised an eyebrow, "Oh, alright, I drank myself under the table. But I think we were passing through Rohan at the time—"

"Aragorn!" I impatiently tried to hush him.

"It might have been somewhere else—"

"Aragorn! Look!"

He looked, "Myraneth, I think it may be time to send Silver to Cassan and the King."


	15. Once We Fought and Died Together

15

Once We Fought and Died Together

Silver had gone, and I was riding Shadowpaw. Shadow and Brego were tearing along at a pace that I couldn't believe they could keep up. It was as if they knew exactly how much of a hurry we were in. Well, Shadow did, because I told her, but Brego just followed. I had to get to Cassan.

It's hard to believe humans could build something so strong or so beautiful. No enemy had ever breached the Hornburg, and I wasn't about to let them. I would fight for Rohan and its people as if they were my own.

The position of Lady of Rivendell would not be mine. I knew, as I felt Shadow's powerful muscles beneath me, that my Father would be the last Master (or Mistress—there had been a few) of the Last Homely House. I would not inherit. My place was with my wolves, roaming free and protecting those who could not protect themselves. And someday, my sisters would bear my name and run with the wolves with me until the end of all days.

Great. That was actually a good premonition, for a change.

But what about my daughter?

_Not now,_ I told myself,_ right now, we've got a legion of ten thousand orcs on our tails. All of Isenguard is emptied, and Frodo and Sam are going to their doom. Merry and Pippin are the safest of us all!_

It took all my strength not to black out.

Aragorn's voice floated over to me after we had gone about five leagues as the crow flies, "Get some rest, Myraneth. Shadow know what to do. She won't spill you, and I will wake you when we arrive."

I hadn't the strength to even smile at him as I slipped off the edge I was clinging to in my mind an embraced the darkness that I had been fighting. _Come quietly,_ it whispered. And I obeyed.

I was jolted awake by a familiar shape. Majesty was nuzzling me. I pushed her muzzle away and sat up straight. Aragorn did not spare me a glance.

Cassan was dozing lightly by the gates—I think. He jumped up and howled when the hooves of Brego and Majesty woke him. The calls that answered were music to my ears.

"Send word to Prince Legolas and Princess Everlas! Send word to the King and Lord Gimli! Lord Aragorn and the Lady of the Wolves have returned!" I'd never seen Cassan so excited, "The Lady Myraneth has returned!" He cried so loud I thought nobody would fail to hear him.

"Cassan!"

"Have I ever told you how much of an idiot you are, Myraneth?"

I laughed.

We came in on foot, and Gimli stopped us.

"You two are by far the luckiest, most reckless people I have ever had the fortune to meet!"

"Good to see you too, Gimli," I chuckled. It wasn't a light sound, though. The amount of voices were starting to overwhelm me, "Where is the King?"

"The Hold." I nodded and followed Aragorn's footsteps to Théoden. I walked into Estel when he stopped.

"You're late," I heard Legolas say in Elfish, "You don't look like someone who fell off a cliff. Where is Myraneth?"

"Your powers of observation astound me, Leaf." I said, stepping out from behind Aragorn.

"You look like death, Myraneth!"

"It's nice to see you too, Legolas."

"Myraneth, are you well? You look like you're about to fall over! Let us get you to the infirmary."

"No, we must warn Théoden," And without another word, I started away, "Am I going the right way?"

"She lost her sight again, didn't she?" Legolas muttered to Aragorn. I had to assume he nodded, because they both began to lead me on.

I'd imagine the scene of us walking into the Hold would have been surprising. Had I been able to see it, I wouldn't have been able to keep a straight face. It would have been too funny to be serious. Too ironic.

"Wolf!" Everlas was standing with the king. I had never been so happy to see her in her life. Well, be in her presence.

"Well, where's my hug, little Star?" I was instantly in her arms.

"You idiot, Myraneth, how could you do that to us?"

"I had to help Aragorn."

"By jumping off a cliff? You didn't think of maybe scaling the cliff? Why must you be so reckless?"

"Do I sense a bit of hypocrisy here? _You_ are lecturing _me_ on recklessness?" I told her.

In the meantime, Aragorn had told the king what we had seen.

There was a sound.

"That is no orc-horn!" Legolas cried. We raced to investigate. Women and children were flocking to the caves.

Many of my grandmother's warriors marched upon the Deep. Haldir spoke, "Long ago a union existed between men and Elves. Once we fought and died together. We come to honour that alliance."

"Haldir, you are most welcome!" Aragorn said after embracing the Elf.

"Haldir!" I cried. Everlas and I both caught him in hugs.

But my hug turned into them supporting me as I collapsed in their arms.


	16. San

Yes, this chapter is very short! For those of you who read Myraneth Accolte: The Tale of Three Brothers and The Huntresses #2: The Warrior Twins, you will recognize something about this chapter. Three guesses what!

And one of the last chapters, I stated that Myraneth's eldest daughter was to be called Casanovia. She's in The Huntresses, too!

16

San

"Three broken ribs. One pierced her lung. A skull fracture. What did she do to herself?"

"She jumped off a cliff."

"That doesn't explain why she's blind."

"She has an illness. She has since she was an Elfling."

"How long has that been?"

"Almost twenty-five hundred years. Don't worry too much. Once she gets some rest, she'll be able to heal herself up well. Then you're to let her join the battle."

"My Lord _Elf_! I can't let her do that!"

"She will be fine. We need her to control her wolves. I have seen her fight in worse states and outlast many Men, Elves, and _Fairies_."

The healing woman nodded. She looked young, but her eyes betrayed her true age. She was no Elf, though. No, she was a Fairy. The magically hidden wings on her back proved that. She had brilliant green eyes and long, black hair. She was not nearly Legolas' height, but held herself with poise and pride and the same dignity that he, a Crown Prince, held. She had three daughters and one young son, a baby named Harrison. Her name was San Cullen, "I understand, Prince Legolas. I shall release her."


	17. Before the Battle

17

Before the Battle

I woke up feeling better than I had in a long time. A bath and a change of clothes had been lain out for me, and I eagerly took advantage of them.

I raced to the archers, where I knew my friends would be.

"What's going on?" Gimli asked Legolas.

"Would you like me to describe it to you? Or would you like me to find you a box?"

I laughed.

"Hello again, sister. May I ask a favour of you?"

"What is it, Estel?"

"How long can you hold up a wall?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, can you do a one-way invisible wall and if so, how long can it last?"

"Oh! I held one for three days once. Almost killed myself. This was years before Legolas was born."

"Can you do it for as long as you can?"

"Yes. Stand back." They backed off. If they had been within a three foot radius of me, they would have spontaneously combusted.

The wall was visible to me and me alone. It was the only thing I could see.

"Your wolves, Myraneth," Aragorn said, "And then I would like you with the archers, if you can."

"Have I ever failed you before, Estel?"

"Maybe when you let me fall out of a tree to teach me a lesson?"

"Is it really the time?" I started to leave. Turning back to my brother, I said, "For the record, you were in a tree that ad its lowest ranch four feet above the ground. It's not my fault you decided to jump from the fifteen-foot branch and broke your arm. I did heal you after." With a smile, I bounded off like a gazelle in the direction of the Hornburg.

My wolves were already rallying themselves. Cassan walked by his Father, his dappled coat standing out among them. The dappled coat was the mark of the Alpha in the pack. Cassan's Father had it, and he was the only one who did.

"Everything set?" I asked the older dapple.

"Everyone is ready, Lady Myraneth." He responded. I had gotten tired of telling him to call me just Myraneth.

"Cassan, rally Silver's kind. I know he is doing well, but they may need a bit more."

"As you wish," He grinned. I could tell he was still ecstatic to see me.

"Cassan, this is no time for jokes! We are at war!"

"I know, Myraneth."

"Thank you."

"Lady Myraneth," A voice called. I turned to see a young boy, a first-year squire by the looks of it.

"Yes?"

"Lord Aragorn requests you and Princess Everlas to stand with the archers immediately."

I sighed. Estel just had to choose now to become impatient? "What is your name, boy?"

"Haleth, son of Hama, my Lady."

"Well, Haleth, son of Hama, thank you. I shall find Ever."

"It is my duty, my lady. May I ask you something?"

"Considering you just did, go right ahead."

"Everyone says you run with the wolves. Is that true?"

"In Elfish my name, Myraneleth Accolte, means 'girl of the wild' or 'girl who runs with wolves'. Does that answer your question?"

"It does. Thank you, Lady Myraneth."

"Drop the Lady part, Haleth, I hate it."

"Sorry, La—Myraneth."

"Very good. Now, off you go. I must find Star."

Using the Alpha's second daughter, Trianna, I found Everlas quickly. She was with Eowyn, directing women into the caves.

"Myr!" Ever cried, "Where does Estel want us?"

"He requests we stand with the archers." I answered.

"Very well. Why aren't you commanding?"

"Aragorn will do fine. Besides, these people need a human commander. They need to see that Elves will respect humans."

"Mommy, look! Oh, it's Myreeneeth and Evalas! See, I told you they were real!"

Freda was running towards me, away from her Mother. She jumped into my arms.

Her Mother followed her.

"It seems I must thank you," she said.

"Thank the Lady Eowyn. She did the most for them."

"Well, I thank all three of you, then."

"You are very welcome."

"All of you will make fine mothers one day. Unless you already are?"

I laughed, "No, not quite," A horn sounded in the distance, "Well, that's my baby brother getting impatient. Come along, Everlas; let's see what 'Lord' Aragorn wants."

We bid a sad farewell to the other woman.

"You know, Wolf," Aragorn muttered, "I'd feel a lot better if you could see."

There was a burst of colour and shapes in my eyes.

"You just got your wish, Estel."

"What?"

I could see again.

He seemed to sigh in relief.


	18. The Begining of the End

18

"Show them no mercy, for you shall receive none!" Estel cried in Elfish.

I tensed, checking my wall. It was strong.

Estel continued, "Prepare to fire!"

In unpractised synchronization with every one of my kind to my left, I brought my bow up and strung it with one quick movement.

"Hold!" Aragorn cried.

One old man got a bit ahead of himself. His arrow loosened in a surprisingly good shot, catching a front-row orc in the throat.

"Hold!" Aragorn cried even louder.

"Good luck." I whispered. Everlas and Legolas' hands touched for a brief second. I knew their Link was open.

"Release the arrows! Full volley!" Aragorn screamed.

The battle for Helm's Deep had begun.

End of Book One

Myraneth's story will continue in Book Two 

Hi readers! I want to thank all of my reviewers, especially Anna and Flyingwerecats. I will post Book Two as soon as I can, but it has not yet been written and I have literally no time on my hands. So be patient with me, I beg you! Thank you guys!

JennaGreenleaf


End file.
